Queen of the ShadowKhan2
by q.t a.k.a spice
Summary: 5 years into the future.The shadowkhan is after Jade so she'll become queen once again.But the question is, do they really want her? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own JCA.I own Kendra.

I'm only gonna ask this once...WHO TOLD ON ME!This fic was making so much progress until someone just had to report me.For what!Can't anyboby just tell me any violations I did?I'd fix them.(sighs)I can't be mad forever.Next time if you see any violations,tell me.Anyway,you might see some changes in some chappys because I don't remember or I'm improving.

* * *

-Hong Kong, China Kendra's house- 

_She is all alone. Lying on the freezing pavement wearing a beautiful yet torn white dress. But the dress had small spots blood on the gown and a very soaked spot on her stomach. She held it with both arms around it to keep the blood from flowing out of her body. At the same time time she could not get up and had a difficult time breathing._

_She was dying._

_Suddenly, she heard foot steps coming up to her. It was a blurry sight for her, but he did reconize the it was a young man-with wings._

_The young man knelt down beside her then kept repeating her name._

_"Jade...Jade..."_

"JADE!"

"Huh?What!"

" 'Bout time you woke up." said a voice.

It was only her friend, Kendra Lai. Jade's known her since when she returned to China at 13. Like Jade, the half Korean half Chinese girl was a tomboy and didn't have alot of friends. Even if it's been almost four years, they became the best of friends and became teen models at the same time.

Jade rose from the couch. Half tired and shaky. In her thoughts she kept saying it was only a dream.

"What's up?"

Kendra handed her a magezine. "The new issue of Yin&Yang magezine just came out and guess who made the front cover."

She looked at the magezine. It was her posing. In the picture she had on a black halter with a gold Chinese symbol, a pair of jeans with holes where her knees were and red and black tennis shoes, and her shoulder-cut hair was in a spikey ponytail. Though she didn't seem pretty happy.

"Aren't you glad?" asked Kendra all excited. "Finally, you've made tomboy chic probably one of the biggest things in China on it's most popular magezine!"

Apart of Jade was proud but all she did was nod. Still she was curious about that dream. Kendra noticed the look her face and frowned.

"Hey what's wrong? We've done too many photo shoots for this to happen. Come on, we're friends. Tell me."

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." Jade responded.

"Then why the sour attitude?"

"I _don't_ okay?"

Kendra was surprised too see how Jade reacted so she stopped questioning her.

Jade put the magezine on the coffee table then grabbed her keys and put on her jacket. "I'm gonna go get the film from Lin; I'll be back."

" 'Kay." Kendra mumbled as she watched her friend walk out the door.

-20 minutes later-

"Hey Ken! Lin says that parts of the film are fuzzy so..._holy God_!"

Her best friend was lying in a pool of her own blood.

Kendra Lai was dead.

Jade ran into the living room to call the hospital. But out of nowhere,three mysterious masked men grabbed both her arms.

She kicked and screamed at them but all of the sudden blacked out.

Jade Chan laid unconsious.

* * *

Is this chappy better than the original or was the original better?Let me know. 

Congradulations to QOTSK2 for 30 reviews and comin'!

Dragolover1 thanks for your e-mail! Luv ya!

Review Please!


	2. Finding Out the Impossible

Disclaimer:I don't own squat.

Man,how has it been since I last updated?Sorry.My life's been pretty hectick lately.Very busy.Thanks to all the first five reviewers!Luv y'all!

Spleef and Hellblaze-I hear you guys are having problems too.I didn't see violations in your fics at all.Who knows what comes to those admin.'s minds the first time they read something(no offence).But I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of why the heck our fics were really deleted.

* * *

-Back in San Francisco, U.S.A., Uncle's Shop-

_ring, ring_-

"Tohru, get phone!" said Uncle, the owner of the antique store.

His apprentince, Tohru, answers the ringing gazette.

"Hello...yes, it is...what has happened to her?...oh dear God...how is she?...that massive?...how long?...yes...I will...thank you, good bye." Tohru hung up the phone, results were terrifying.

"Who, was it?" Uncle asked, noticing his reaction after that one call.

"I-It's about Jade back in China. She...she..." Tohru was so shocked,that he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Spit it ou-ut!" Uncle shouted impatiently. "Uncle has sales to make. No time for stutta games!"

Tohru took a deep breath. "Jade's in the hospital! She has been found lying on a living room floor and has lost a massive amount of blood. Someone who was with her was found dead!"

Uncle's eyes widened as he dropped an ancient book he held. "Aii-yah! We must head to China now-ow! Jack-ee! Get down here immedietly-ee!"

"I 'm coming!" responded a voice from upstairs. It was Uncle's nephew and Jade's uncle, Jackie Chan. Hurrying to the first floor before Uncle gets more pissed than usual.

"What's going on? I heard yelling.(Uncle smacks him) Ow!"

"No time for twenty Capitan Black!"

"But why? Ow!"

"I said no time for twenty questionns!"

Tohru sighed and took the risk of explaining the news to Jackie.

Jackie was as terrifyed as Tohru he was told. He contacted Section 13 the immediate second after knowingthat his only niece was almost killed...exactly one hour ago...

6 hours later, on a jet to Hong Kong-

Uncle grew more impatient.

"What is taking so lonng! The healing spell I prepared can't wai-ate!"

"Calm down, Uncle," Jackie pleaded. "The doctors are doing everthing they can to save her."

"That's the problem. They are using technologee!"

Jackie knew how Uncle felt. For he was also anxious to get to Hong Kong as soon as possible. Heck, Jade was like his daughter!

"Hold on," said Capitan A. Black. "We're almost there."

At the Hospital, 20 minutes later-

The group had found Jade's parents who were in the waiting nearby their daughter's room. One of them was praying and the other who was standing, could no longer waste his time in a room when his sixteen-year-old is about to die.

Jackie walked up to the standing man who was his niece's father. "Kouji, any word from them?"

Kouji responded, "Two hours ago, the doctor gave us a notice that she she'll suffer through light headedness and weakness of the body but we have haven't heard anything else since."

"So she'll be okay?"

His cousin nodded in relief.

"Thank heavens, she live," Tohru exhaled. "To admit, I had certain fears that young Jade wouldn't make it."

"Thank heavens indeed," said the sobbing woman; Jade's mother. "But we haven't heard from them in the past two hours! We don't know that she will..." she covered her emotional expression and begun to shed more tears inside her cupped hands. Her husband wrapped an arm around her for comfort.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs.Chan?" It was one of the doctors."I have news about your daughter."

Mrs.Chan removed her hands away from her face and stood up from her chair and took a few steps towards the man."Oh doctor, how is my baby?"

"She's in stable condition right now," he explained. "Over time, she has lost alot of blood but we have finally stop the bleeding. Most of the of the blood came from the lower right side of her back. If she lost more, she would have to spend about four weeks here. But she has to stay for about two or three. She's blessed to live through that. You have raised a strong young woman Mr. and Mrs.Chan, she should be fully recovered by the middle of second or third week. Although, she has to take treatment for her back daily which like I said, 'has been wounded the most'.

Everyone was relieved at the fact that Jade made it. Although, Jackie was curious.

"Excuse me, Doctor? We haven't exactly been told of the incident. Would you take the pleasure of telling us.

The doctor inhaled. "Well, I have to say it went like this,"

Kendra Lai's house;crime scene-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Capitan Black haulted. "A ninja star? Found in her chest?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if the star was thrown into her in instead of just plain stabbing her?" Jackie said.

"We found the star right in the middle. It broke passed her sterum then into the heart." explained the officer. "Though we do believe that the weapon was thrown at her."

"Did you get any blood types separated?" asked Capitan Black.

"Yes we have." The officer flipped through papers about the homicide and finally found we they asked for. "Type O positive(Miss Lai) and B positive(Miss Chan)."

"Would you like to see the evidence?"

"Oh, yes. Please." Jackie accepted.

The of the investigaters handed Jackie a clear bag with the ninja star inside it. One side of it was pure with Kendra's blood. Well, the other side just _clean_. No stain of blood was on it.The star looked as if it had two faces._'The murderer must have had nice aim. But somehow, I can recognize a shot like this anywhere...'_

_**Flashback**_

_A dark ninja warrior throws a Japanese steel ninja star at Jackie. Darting towards him like a bird._

_Jackie dodges it._

_The star hit the stone wall. Perfect aim. Perfect shot. Strong throw. Enough to slice a log like bread._

_**End Flashback**_

Jackie snaps out of it. _'Is it possible!'_

Jackie puts his attentiion back on the officer.

"Sir, one of our men is able to research the evidence and identify the crimnal;pemission to use."

"Permission granted." accepted the officer. "Contact us if have."

Capitan Black turned to Jackie after the walked back to where the body was found.

"Do you mean Uncle?" he asked. "How can he help find the identification of the attacker?"

"Easy, he got the-" he leans in closer and whispers. "_Magic_."

"Still the attacker could've been a rapist, burglar, whatever." Capitan Black mentioned.

Jackie sighed and looked back at the blade that killed his niece's friend.

_'Or it could be someone or _something_ far beyond that...'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

So? How are the new arrangements?Chapters 6 and 7 will be the only ones that aren't changed.I'm going let out a lil' bit of spoilers that I've kept from y'all for quite some time now.I'm gonna make series of this.QOTSK2 will contain character death which means one of our beloved characters will die.This fic will have a surpise ending that shock you.Anyways,after this I'm writing two more and that's it.Maybe some prequels...(smiles)

Happy Easter!

Review Please!


	3. Anxiety

Disclaimer:I own no crap.

Sorry.I got caught up in a lot of things.So yall already know what I'm up to wit this fic.I'm just tryin' to be suspencful.But I'm really hiding more than that...(chuckles)

* * *

_Inside a temple, in a universe unknown to man, was her. She was wearing the white dress, however, it was stainless and not torn.What she wore was a white kimnono with black trim around it, it reached her knees. Her long onyx hair was tied to bun with fully bloomed lotus blossom clipped to the side. She looked stunning._

_Put forth in front of her was a stone table. A boy of forteen was lying on it. He was unconsious.(a/n:Here's the twist,it's not Seymour!)_

_The young woman was holding steel blade._

_Slowly, she rose the knife to strick the heart of the boy. Somehow,she couldn't. She cared..._

_Her shacking hands(while holding the knife)threw the sharp object across the wall. The blade shot the wall._

_Perfect._

_She backed away from the stone table holding the boy. She couldn't take it anymore. Enough._

_"I'm sicka playing this crackpot game! I don't wanna hurt anymore!" she sobbed._

_You are too late.You've made this decision to gain more power. No second thoughts. You made the game...now you have to play it..._

_"No! I wanna be normal again. Let me outta here! LET-ME-OUUUT!"_

"Miss Chan! Miss Chan, wake up, you're having a nighmare!"

Just as Jade esacped from the dream the horror was over. Now it was.

"OhmyGod, what happened? Where's my friend-_ow_!"

"You mustn't try to get up!" said the woman who had awaken her. It was the nurse. "Let your back heal."

"My back?" Jade questioned. She didn't remember hurting it. "Just what else happened last night?"

"Never mind that, you need rest." Just as just took a step to leave, she was grabbed by the wrist by Jade.

"Now you will tell me what happened to me last night;To my friend. _Everything_ you know or otherwise, I won't let go."

The nurse stood in a moment of suprise. She did as the patient pleased.

"Ten hours ago from this vary hour, three attackers broke into your friends home and about ten forty-five pm. They struck some kind of blade in her chest and her body laid over her blood, untouched."

Jade already knew that. She cursed at herself for telling the nurse to reminde her of Kendar Lai. Just one flashback of the corspe made her want to crawl into a ball by the corner of the wall like an abused child.

"What else?"

The nurse continued. "You were found with the lower right side of your back was bleeding, badly. They used a blade on you too. But they cut you as if they were labling a tattoo on you." The nurse took a deep breath. "After the wound is fully healed, I'm sorry to say, there is an eighty percent chance that there will be a permenant scar."

Jade a tad lower in the bed. She wanted more answers. Did you know they were faceless warriors? What kind of tattoo? Most importantly, who found her? She decided not to ask for more.

"Thanks."

The nurse slowly formed a smile. "You are most welcome Miss Chan. Now please, _please_," she begged. "Get some rest."

"'K"

The woman nodded and exited the room. Jade leaned her head back and closed her eyes to sleep. All the sudden she saw what she never thought she'd see again. Him.

_'Who are you?' she whispered. He didn't answer. The young man leaned forward and kissed her softly._

Her eyes popped wide open. It was another dream. Slowly, she rose from the bed, careful not to disturbe the healing of her wound. She placed her fingertips on her lips and wondered.

_'If that was a dream, why did this one acutally feel real?'_

To be continued...

* * *

(sigh)God I'm tired. Again I'm sorry for the wait and I'm still trying so don't hate me!I'll try to post the rest of the chappys once for the rest of the month and since next month on the twentith is my one year anniversary of being on fanfiction, I'll post the never before read(obvious)chapter 8.Test time for Jade!(ooooohhh)Think about it ...(evil smirk) 

Congradulations to QOTSK2 for forty plus reviews!Luv y'all!

This chap is dedicated to**godricgriffendor** for being the fortith review!

Review please!


	4. Home, Love, and Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own #&!

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Fan Fiction deleted one of my fics, which took me two days to do, and I got banned! I am so sick of them! They took out Brown Eyes for no specific reason at all! Just read the f (beep) in' fic I'm really pissed off right now. Tears run down face

Genres: Mystery/Horror/Suspense/Drama/Romance

* * *

Like the doctor said, Jade was raised a strong young woman. She happens to start walking five days after the homicide that occurred and the week after, she also attended the funeral of Kendra Lai. Her best friend who she found dead before her fiasco that night. That, she refused to miss.

Despite her regenerated strength, something was still keeping her down. Those dreams. Those messages. That boy. The night in which she first envisioned the young man, the back of her mind kept saying, 'don't go with him. He's a gamer. You were played. He tried to kill a loved one. 'Don't play as his dog again.'

No way, she said to herself.

If he tried to send her a message, it may have told her of the worst in which that exact night was the beginning of it. Was Kendra targeted to die for it to come…?

The last one she just had meant more. She knew; She believed.

Jade shuddered.

2 weeks and 3 days later-

The parents of Jade made a decision of having her leave with the Chan clan back to America where she can be safe and while the "murderer" on the run. Including, her bandaged wound that was now in the form of a huge scab to heal as she is treated with special medicated ointments. What a relief. However, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru were the only ones with more and more concerns.

San Francisco, California, America-

"Home at last." Jackie exhaled as he was stretching his upper body muscles after carrying his artillery. "Now to get some(Uncle smacks him) dow!"

"No time, we must researrrch!" Uncle said. "For what?" asked Jade, remaining in her stretching position, careful not disturb her lower back.

"Just something we left out before we left." Tohru lied. "Nothing important. You need to stay here anyway."

"Oh come on, I'm almost seventeen. I'm not child anymore anyways. Alot of people walk around out in the city with bandaged arms!" Jade protested.

"But _you _have a bandaged back and you lost alot of blood. The doctor said you might suffer through light headedness, so they think it's best for to stay here and get some rest." Jackie stated. "Am I clear?"

Jade crossed her arms and mumbled, "Crystal."

"Good. We'll be back in an hour." The three went out the door once they all agreed leaving Jade alone in the shop.

_'My same ol' Uncle Jackie'_ she thought._ 'Always so protective.'_ The thought of it made her smile.

She missed them all. Counting the adventures they shared together as a child. Now that she was closer to adulthood, she declared herself lucky to be with them since she had very little years as a teenager left. Jade was proud to be back in America. Even after all she went through in Hong Kong.

Jade yawned. She headed upstairs to one of the rooms that was once hers, to lie down for a bit. In the bedroom, she changed into a t-shirt and baggy jeans from her suitcase and left her night blue and onyx hair hang passed her shoulders; Something comfortable. A noise came from downstairs all of the sudden.

_'The hell was that?'_

Jade ran down stairs but all she found was Uncle's books scattered around his desk and a fallen bookshelf. She rolled her eyes. She knelt down to pick it all up.

Out of the blue, from behind her, and wrapped her neck and lifted her. Jade flexed her leg, kicking 'em right in the face, releasing her thanks to her years of practicing Kung Fu in China.

She braced herself to a fighting posistion. The sight of the grabber froze her body. Her eyes widened. "Can't be..."

Yes.

Shadow-khan.

Section 13-

"Hah-cha!"

"What did you find Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"I found that this blade is unlike other. One like before." Uncle studied it some more. "Ahh, Japanese steel."

"So what does the type have to do with the killing?" questioned Capitan Black.

"As you see, a blade like this is the swiftest kind on Earth."

"That explains the stricking in Kendra Lai's chest." Black figured.

"That leads up to the main suspect of the attack."

"The shadow-khan." Jackie finished.

"Correct."

"But what does it have to do with Jade?" said Tohru.

"They want her chi that was formed in her from years back when she had become her queen. Now that she is older, she's more capable holding more of it when she grows more powerful. They'll use her as their queen once again so they will gain it all. Once they have it..." Uncle dropped his head."They no longer have any use for her."

"They're going to destroy what's left of Jade." Jackie regreted answering that.

"Sensei...how long..." Tohru honestly didn't to hear more.

"It's only a matter of time."

Jackie put his hands over his hips and sighed. "Oh...bad day..."

Meanwhile-

Jade was against the corner of the wall. Badly beaten by the dark warrior. Her shirt was torn revealing the ripped badages of her healing wound. It stung her.

She had nowhere to run. She was at the corner of the wall and the warrior was right infront of her. He reached his hand out to her, she flinched. But somehow, he didn't. He was stabbed right through his abdoman and disapeared into thin air. By a hand. A _demon_ hand.

Jade trembled. "Hsi Wu?"

The emperor of the skies nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to help you." he replied.

She grew angry. "With _what_? That's not true and you know it! You just came here to be the first one to finish me off. Well go ahead!"

Hsi Wu shook his head. "That's not the reason why I have com. I know about your dreams."

"How?" Jade calmed.

Hsi Wu transformed into his human form.A young man. Seymour. The boy in her dreams.

"You...you killed her!"

Jade's anger grew more. "It was you! You were the one! you did it!"

She threw punches him but he dodged them. She got pissed off more. Her golden brown eyes turned red.

"Jade please calm down! This is what they want you to be!"

"Don't even try to tell me what to do!" She finally clocked Seymour right in the face. He fell flat on the floor. He felt a drop of blood run down his lower lip when he got up. He looked at the mad teen. He noticed the red eyes were back to normal. He now saw sadness. Tears ran down her face. She fell on her knees. Seymour offered her his hand. She slapped it away and quickly got up to ran from him.

"Ahh!" she agonized. She reached over to her back where the wound stung her and rubbed it slightly. Seymour placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please Jade," he begged. "Let me help you. You've been through a helluva alot and you are badly hurt."

She stared at him for a moment then looked down."Fine."

Seymour carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Seymour put Jade down unto the bed. She slid to the corner of the bed to take off her torn t-shirt. She had nothing on but her pants and her sports bra. She caught Seymour staring. He turned a bright shade off red. She blushed too. She turned back to her business, trying to replace the ripped bandages.

"Let me help you with that." Seymour offered. She blushed a pinkish glow and nodded. She watched him remove the torn bandages off her wound. He saw it. "They have done this to you."

"Yes. While I was knocked out."

"I was afraid of this."

"What?" Jade became cautious.

"The shadow khan, their using you for their symbol. For your order."

"Order..." The girl froze.

_**Flashback**_

"Now I shall claim my title as Queen of the shadow khan..."

_**End Flashback**_

Jade exhaled and her head fell on her pillow, spreading her arms on the bed. "Awww mann." she moaned. "Please no."

"Jade-"

"No! They killed my best friend; my sister! They caused enough damage long ago, but this time...this time..."

"Tell me." Seymour demanded.

Tears burned in her eyes. "They're making more of it. Worse...I'm scared." she hated to admit it.

Seymour laid on his side next to Jade. He looked into her saddened eyes and brushing away her tears then burrying his hand in her hair at the same time.

"Do not worry, precious gem. I will protect you in as many ways as possible." He lightly kissed her forehead.

_'Okay, I'm am now utterly confused_.'

"Hsi Wu, why are you helping me?"

He spoke in a soft motion.

"Because...I love you. I have for quit some time."

Jade swallowed. "I-I loved you too."

Now she felt pretty nervous. Seymour moved atop of her. They were now face to face. Slowly, he moved his lips closer to hers. She didn't flinch.

He had given her a sweet passionate kiss.

_'Oh God, tell me, should I stay like this?'_

Jade wrapped her arms around Seymour's neck.

To be comtinued...

* * *

Good God, that was probably the longest chap so far. Man, I'm still trying to start posting more often. Honest! Please try not to feel disapointed. It's just that well...writer's block is a big kick in the gut.TT

June 20-I've been a FF for a year! Happy Aniversary to me!

Review Please!


	5. Enough

Disclaimer: JCA is not mine!

After three days of working on chapter 4, I'm still pretty empted up. Anyways I'm so happy I'm getting great support for you guys so I wanna say thank you. Despite that I didn't get as much as reviews as last time, yall still look out for me. I love yall!

* * *

Genre Horror/Drama

2 Weeks Later

-Supermarket-

The Chan clan (including Jade) was spending time at the store for food…and for Uncle usual needed ingredients for chi spells. They're finally are letting Jade be their little "tag along" once again. After two weeks her wound hasn't completely healed yet but they made a decision of letting come back to the outside world. For now at least…

They haven't told her of what the changes she was going to surpass yet! The main reason why they are at the grocery store is that they need materials to protect her from harm's way and maybe even defeat the shadow khan no matter how long it takes.

However, Jade herself knows but won't tell them. Plus, she promised herself to keep her lips zipped about the night she spent with His Wu. Especially, her sickness.

**_Flashback_**

Jade was knelt down in front of the toilet. Head weighed down over it with her hair split on both sides of her face. Head above it, without the seat down. Her arms firmly reached to the filter. She coughed twice then spewed her lunch.

_'Stupid garlic._' Uncle's main food source to "feel better". She still has always hated it.

"Jade! Come on now. We're leaving!" Jackie called.

She cleared her throat. "Coming!"

Stumbling, she rose up away from the toilet and put the seat down. She turned on the water on lukewarm in the sink, water ran onto her cupped hand, and slurped the fluid into her mouth to wash out the left over waste from her stomach then spat.

"Jade!"

"I'm on it!"

She grabbed her purse and left the room as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

_**End flashback**_

"Jade?" it was Jackie.

Jade snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"You don't look so well. Do you have a stomach flu?" He noticed her arms clutched against her stomach. "Ch. Now you know."

Jackie reached for his wallet and took out forty dollars. "Here, take this to buy medicine. Should I come with you?"

"No. I can take care of myself." She walked off to the pharmacy aisle. She moaned the whole way, for she was in pain. When she got there, she grabbed a box of antacid. Before she knew it, she was eyeing something even her eyes believed strangely.

A pregnancy test.

_'No I can't be. They'd kill me for peeps sake!'_

Something kept telling her to take it. She quickly grabbed it to shut it up. Swiftly, she got to the pharmacist. He scanned the antacid then froze when he saw the test. He looked up suspiciously. "Young miss, this won't happen to be-"

"No! No way!" she quickly lied. "It's my aunt's."

"Good. Young ladies your age shouldn't be out and about sleeping around with boys. How old are you anyhow?"

"Seventeen." Jade answered. "In two months."

"Almost off to college then. You have a lot ahead of you."

_'If I am, ya damn right.'_

"Well I better go." Jade finished.

"Okay, that'll be twenty-four nineteen." Jade paid the cashier. "Have a nice day." He waved.

Jade grinned and turned her head forward holding the paid items. Hoping her family wouldn't notice the "extra" in the bag. She felt guilty for lying to him. She prayed that feeling was wrong.

"Well guess whose back in town." Something very obnoxious. She stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly turning her head, she repeat, "Please not him, please not him."

Yep. Drew.

"Long time no see, Ninja Chick." he obnoxiously greeted.

"Long time happy- not-to-see, Drew." She snapped.

"Sooo, have you met any of those so-called warriors in a while?" he teased.

Jade snorted. "Oh yeah, I have. That reminds me. Last time I talked to him, he said to give you a free style kick if you ever remind me again."

Drew raised a brow and sneered. "Still so feisty."

"Hey Drew! She's probably goin' outwith em!" said one of his posy. They laughed. Jade growled.

"Least I am worthy of somebody."

"Ooohhh, lil miss ass kick is about to crack." Drew walked up to her. She backed up a bit. All the sudden, snatched away her bag of items."Crackin' now Jade?" he held it up high.

"Give it back Drew!" she demanded. She jumped for it but he pushed her back and hit the floor. The losers laughed. Swiftly, she got up and socked him in the stomach. The bag flew out of his. Jade tried to get it, but it was too late. There it lay on the floor. The medicine and the test out on the floor. Outside the bag!

Drew and his friends glanced at it. Unbelievable.

Change of plans.

"Well looks like Jade's been hittin' it lately." Drew teased.

Jade slid on her knees then literally threw the items in the bag. Body stammering, she got up holding the bag and clutched it to her chest. She wanted to let go of her rising meal in their faces. _'This can't be happening!'_

"Looks like another ninja is on the way." One of Drew's dorks taunted pretending to look sweet. Jade wanted to rip that "sweet" face off his head. "You don't know. I'm not a skank!" she exclaimed.

"Oh we weren't really thinkin' skank, WHORE."

Jade clenched her teeth.

"Ninja-whore, ninja-whore!" the idiots sang.

"Why don't you three go-AHH!" Jade agonized. The pain in her stomach has come back. Heavily breathing, she placed one hand on her belly.

"Awww, are we disturbing da bway-bee?" said the other.

"Either that or we are boiling the STD saturated blood which came from that loser!"

Now Drew's comment made them laugh like there's no tomorrow. But they really did boil her blood.

That's it.

With her head hung, she walked up to Drew speechless. He gave her a dangerous look.

"Hey-ahk-ah-haaaa"

Jade just struck at him in the neck. Her fingernails were now longer and sharp with a black texture.

Claws…

"How dare you…" in deep voice. Crimson eyes shimmered beneath her two strands.

Drew hesitantly breathed as she held him up.

-To Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru-

Uncle felt a cold shock in his skin.

"What is it sensei?" asked the large Japanese man in concern.

"Uncle…has the willies…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

My God I HATE it when I say 'I'll at least try to post a chapter once a week' and I don't.

TT Stupid writer's block.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6 and 7: Clean Up On Asile 5

Disclaimer: Ya know.

Okay. I'm finally closer to Chapter 8. Long enough huh? (anime sweatdrops)

* * *

**Clean Up On Aisle 5 pt.1 ch. 6**

_Last time…_

Uncle felt a cold shock in his skin.

"What is it sensei?" asked the large Japanese man in concern.

"Uncle…has the willies…"

_Now…_

"Oh not now." Jackie begged for mercy. "Please let it not be-"

**"AWWWW! RUN FOR YOUR EVER LOVIN' LIVES! NINJA GAL'S GONE MAD!"**

That cowering wail came from Drew.

"Well, that answers your question." Said Tohru.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from where Drew and his friends were running. **BOOM!** One of the shelves from down there fell over, knocking down the others like dominoes. They took chances to run but before they knew it, the shelf they were next to was about to fall upon them. Tohru grabbed Jackie and Uncle and jumped out of the way or they were going to be killed.

Now all three were one the on the floor. "Once again we owe you Tohru." Jackie thanked. Uncle smacks Jackie upside the head. "Dow!"

"Give Tohru present lateerr!" Uncle shouted then pointed up diagonally. "Get her down!"

Jackie looked over at the spot Uncle was pointing at and gasped. The sight of it nearly killed him. There was a young woman levitating in the air. Onyx hair floating ,claws sharp enough to sink deep into one's skin, and blood red eyes. What was most shocking, her skin was now a complexion of blue and a spot the right side of her back was _glowing_.

That was the same spot as his niece's wound.

This adds up.

"Jade…"

To be continued….

**Chapter 7 Clean Up on Aisle 5 pt. 2**

"Oh my-Dow!"

"Stop wasting time stare-ring! Get your niece before the transformation is complete-ed!" yelled Uncle. Turns Tohru. "Help Uncle!"

Jackie nodded and rushed to teen. He grabbed a ladder a janitor and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for it later! Thank you!"

He set it up next to a shelf and slowly climbed up to the possessed girl. He called when he got to the top. "Jade! Please stop! You're destroying the whole building. You and the shadowkhan are putting these people in grave danger. Call them off!"

The demon-like child looked down onto Jackie and responded in a deep voice. "Who cares of these people when they should be taught a lesson!"

"But trying to end it like this won't teach them anything. They'll wind up dead! Think of Kendra!"

She growled. She turned more furious. She extended her arm to Jackie. "After him! For he has tempted your queen!"

Out of nowhere, a dark warrior wrapped his arm his neck, pulling Jackie off the ladder and landing on his back. "Oooohhh." He moaned. As another ran up to him, Jackie lifted his right leg and kicked him in the stomach. Jackie flips back on his feet and went into his fighting position. However he surrounded by the shadowkhan.

"Bad day."

-Meanwhile-

"Garlic power." Said Uncle.

"Check." Tohru replied.

"Black eye peas."

"Check."

"Curry."

"Check."

"Complete."

Uncle fused the ingredients in a bowl with a wooden whisk from the kitchen materials aisle. Carefully pouring it into the mouth of a puffed blowfish. Rattling it, he chanted.

"Yu-mei-gway-mai-fai-di-sou." He repeats. Mist from if flew toward the levitating girl. Circling her, the mist was inhaled into her system without knowing. Her features turned back to normal. Once blue skin, now flesh, red eyes back to amber, nails, no claws. The wound on her back stopped glowing. She had a woozy feeling inside her. She blacked out and begun fall. Thanks to God, Tohru caught her in time.

She groaned. With her no longer in control, the shadowkhan had disappeared and freaked customers were in silence. Jackie who was recently tackled by a dozen of the warriors is released and running his way toward the three.

"Uncle! Tohru!" he panted then stopped up to them. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," answered Uncle. "She is unconscious from the amount of chi that was in her."

Jackie looked down on her. "So, does this mean that it's over?"

In disbelief, Uncle shook his head. "No, there is still more to come. This was only to stop her inner chi from being unleashed. It won't stay inside her for long. It will be unleashed sooner rather than later. Once her power is fully generated there…" Uncle refused to finish that last sentence.

"What?" Jackie demanded. "What will happen when her chi is full?"

Uncle sighed and lightly fiddled with a strand of hair from the young oriental girl.

"It is more than likely that there is nothing us as mortals can stop her reign."

Now Jackie understood why Uncle hesitated to finish. He weighs his head down in grief. He now knew that dark chi was going take away what was more to him than his niece.

His daughter.

He never wanted it to end that way. So many things ahead of her for her future. Life, freedom, success, love, family…

It's not going happen.

But, something within Jackie rose and stood tall.

"We must try."

To be continued…

* * *

Alrighty then! Now that I got this squared away, chapter 8 is on it's way. Think about it…if she is, what will change if Jadereigns? You be the judge.

Review please!


	7. Ch8: The Longest Minutes

Disclaimer…whatever….

The moment everyone has been waiting for is finally here. Finally…TT…. Anyway, find out how Kendra was murdered and what they did to Jade's back and what for. And-read the story.

Genre Suspense/Horror/Angst

-Uncle's Rare Finds-

Kendra's POV

_Kendra Lai was alone in her living room waiting for her friend to bring the developed photos. Sitting on the sofa, she was wondering about why Jade had a snappy attitude toward her. She remembers all the stories Jade has told her about all of the ninjas, demons, ancient masks, powerful talismans, every adventure she shared with her relatives in America. And she actually believed her for she has certain interests in other countries especially America, and ancient history renewing itself._

_'Maybe she had a dream about those demons or whatever she told me about when we were younger. I kept calling her for like five times or something. But won't she tell me about it?'_

_Kendra sighed and rested her cheekbone on one hand and grabbed the magazine from the coffee table with the other. She turned to page forty whichwas on interviews on tomboys, their style, and individuality. Jade, herself, and five other girls were interviewed on that. When she was asked, she answered why she and her friend become part-time teen models. The front page with Jade on it was based on that interview._

_'Doesn't she trust me?'_

_The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" she groaned. She got up from the sofa then answered the door. No one was there._

_"Hello!" she called. "If you're one of those snotty pranksters, I'mon to you!"_

_No response._

_"Stupid brats." She grumbled and closed the door. She turned around. By surprise, there was a dark warrior behind her. Kendra gaspedin shock. He swapped his hand to her mouth and pushed her to the corner of the wall. She bit his hand and punched him. The black ninja managed to grabbed her and hit her hard enough that she fell._

_"Ahh!" she squealed, trying to get up._

_Another two warriors grabbed by the arms and held her up._

_"Who are you?" Kendra cried. "What ever it is that you want, just take it and leave!"_

_The one who attacked her was standing right in front of herand explained._

_"You have tempted our queen are angered her. Now you must die."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" she claimed attempting to pull herself away from the two holding her back._

_"You were her loyal subject but you have made leave in frustration."_

_'Jade .'_

_That explained the dark ninjas._

_'I didn't mean to…'_

_"Now, you have no purpose to live."_

_The dark warrior aimed a steel star at her_

_Kendra screamed._

"Ahh!" Jade yelled. She had just awakened from a nightmare in a cold sweat. Her heart nearly jumped out.

"Another dream." She panted.

She looked around the room where she was sleeping in. It was dark. She turned her head to look at the clock. Two seventeen am. Everyone must be sleeping.

She used the side of her hand to wiped away the sweat. As her hands moving, she noticed a small, brown paper bag at the end of her bed.

"The bag!" she whispered. Crawling over to the end, she opened it. Everything was still in it. "Thank God." She sighed.

She took out the pregnancy test and stared at it for a moment. _'This is stupid, I can't believe I bought this.'_

Jade threw it back in the bag and crawled back to front of the bed to return to sleep.

-11 minutes later-

Jade hasn't even blinked. Voices kept commanding her to do it.

"Tch. Fine."

She rose from the bed, took the bag, and made her way to the bathroom. When she got there, she silently shut the door and flipped on the lights. Placing the bag on the counter, she took out the test and removed it from its box.

_'Wait 10 minutes for full results'_ it instructed.

"I'd be in bed at this time of night." She snorted.

Jade put it on counter. Leaning against the wall, she slide down and moved her thighs closer to her breast. She leaned her head on her knees and waited.

_Jade was on the floor in dead silence. Three strangers above her, looking down on her._

_"Now we have her." Said one of them. "We must continue our plan."_

_The other warrior handed him a clean steal ninja star. He kneeled down to Jade's back and ripped her shirt._

_"What if the child feels it?" asked the third one._

_"Believe me," he said. "She won't."_

_Slowly, a sharp tip of the star dug into her skin. Moving as if he were drawing something, every line bled. Even the curves and loops. Cutting her like something was to be carved out of her._

_What he was marking on her lower back was a bloody mess. The lines seemed more of a bloody moat._

_"Complete." He finished and stood up. "When she is healed, that mark will become permanent and there's no removing it."_

_"What about the child." Said one._

_The warrior looked down. "Leave her. The process will go faster here on earth."_

_They all nodded and disappeared. The broken Jade was left on the floor, blood flowing on the floor form her own pool._

_"Uhk." She coughed, drooling out more blood. Her body temperature went low making her cold. She could not move. Blacking out once more._

_Toward her, something overshadowed…_

"Huh?" she amber eyes open. She had fallen asleep. Results must have been in by now. Rubbing her back, she rose up and stepped over to the counter; the test. Taking a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." She braced.

She picked it up.

………..

Positive...

Jade froze.

"It's true."

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "My rose…" it was Hsi Wu.

Hers touch his. A tear ran down her face. "They killed her…they did it."

"I know." He said.

"And what they did to me," she sobbed.

"Shh. I know." Hsi Wu wrapped his arms around her and cradled her.

"I'm scared." Said Jade. "What'll happen to me…the baby…"

"It's okay. I'm with you now."

HsiWu places his hand over her belly, rubbing it. "We can do this. Trust in me."

"I trust you."

The emperor of the skies wiped away her tear and walked her to bed.

-1 hour later-

Hsi Wu was sleeping next to Jade in bed. Arms around her. Opening her eyes, Jade slithered out of his arms and got out of the bed. There was a tall mirror on the wall across the room.

Seeing her reflection, she knew she wasn't going to stay like this forever. Turning her back to it, she lifted her shirt and removed the patch of her wound. Half a wound…

…half a face…

They did this.

**To be continued**

Chapter 8 is finally up so do you like theNEW new chapter? Tell cause I won't be updating for the next two weeks because I have to prepare to movetomy newroom, finish my job next Thursday and the week after I'm going to on a two week holiday in Louisiana. While I'm out, keep enjoying this fic. Luv yall lots!

Spice

PS. Worker72, I know what you mean. I just wanted the post this chapter sooner before I leave. Thanks!

PPS. Ripdos, Keep up the good work while I'm out! Luv you!

PPPS. Dragolover1, I luv you soooooo much! It's good to hear from you too.

I'll still stay in touch though!

Review please!


	8. Heart and Soul

Disclaimer: You know.

Oooooookaaaayyy! I'm baaaaaaaaccckkk! That was a long two weeks. Well I had a great time in Louisiana. Though, in ways I was homesick and it was VERY hot and humid down there. Still I had fun. I missed yall!

Ripdos, hmm... I did get the email. The reason I haven't been at the time I got back was the fake rumor. I don't know, some body must be screwing with us. (shrugs)

Ok, I want to know if somebody is willing to make **Fanart** out of this. It can be more than one person and can be out off any scene, chapter, whatever! Just go how the story goes. I have to be a good at it and follow the story line. If you can do it, just give me a review. My e-mail is in my profile. I would do it but my scanner is crap. I'll try to post the art on my deviant art page.

Ch. 9

Genres Drama/Romance/Suspense

* * *

Jackie was sound asleep. 

"JAAACKKIEEEEEE!"

"What in the hell…Uncle?" Jackie grunted, sitting up from his bed. Swinging his stiff legs to the edge of his bed, Jackie got up and made his way to the uncle's bedroom.

"Uncle, what is it. It's quite early." Jackie groaned.

Uncle, in his bed, turned his head to Jackie. His old exterior was pale white.

"Uncle…has…the willies…"

Jackie gasped. "Oh no. They could be in here! Are they?"

Uncle rose from his bed and took his bloated blowfish and motionless dead gecko from the nightstand.

"Shhh…" he hushed. "Follow Uncle."

Jackie nodded and followed. The two took small steps down the hall. Trying not to let the enemy know that they are onto them. Every step was one small breath.

"We are near." Uncle said.

The closer they were getting, the stiffened animals activated next to a door. The threshold to Jade's room! Uncle gasped. His nephew braced into a fighting position. "Ok, on three. One…two…three!"

Jackie kicked the door open. Swiftly, he braced back into his fighting position. Uncle, on the other hand was in his usual 'Do you want a piece of Uncllle?' mode. Preparing to fight Jackie called; "Jade, don't we are-"

"Jackie?" his niece sorely responded. Jackie froze. She was only buried under her covers sleeping. Nobody was there. No demons, no ninjas, nadda. Just one room with a teenage girl resting and two of her uncles that open the door as if they were the L.A.P.D. They stared at each other for a moment until the girl pops the question. "What's goin' on?"

Jackie (out of his position) places his hand on his neck and laughed nervously.

"He he…see what happened was- (Uncle smacks him) Dow!" Jackie rubbed the sore spot of his forehead. "Enough stall-inngg!" Uncle yelled. Jade blinked. "Uhh… am I missing something?" Jackie sighed.

"Well Uncle sensed something that could've been in this room but now we, uh, see that there isn't." He sweat dropped. His niece raising a brow. "Oookaaayyy."

"Uncle and I will just leave you to rest now." Jackie excused. "Good night."

"Night."

The oriental man placed a hand on Uncle's shoulder and exited the room. Half surprised that the door could close (even after high kicking it open). Uncle sighed in relief. "We must let her know." Jackie looked down to the floor as he was walking. "But…soon?"

"Yes."

He knew that his uncle was right. Someone who was a big part of the family was about to face an unstoppable force that could kill her once she the choice of turning to the one that will use and unknowingly drain her life away. And not even knowing that truth…

"We'll talk later tomorrow."

----------------------

"Phew." Jade was relieved. She separated the hanging drapes and lifted the window. "Hsi, you can come out now." She whispered.

From above the window, the sky demon swept down inside through the window while Jade backed away a few steps from it. Quietly landing on his clawed feet and closing his wings.

"Are they gone?" he made sure of. She nodded. Looking up to him, "His Wu, Uncle can sense any supernatural being from like, I don't know, three thousand miles away,"

"So?" the demon said raising an eyebrow.

"**SO **is that he knows that **YOU **are here. We can't let him know that I'm getting the help of the brother of a dragon demon who nearly disintegrated the entire planet and got me knocked up while I'm turning into some kind of a hypnotic duchess!" her amber eyes were narrowed straight into his red ones.

His Wu was stunned by her reaction. He has promised her that he give in all his power to prevent her from getting captured by obsessed madness but he however, has forgotten how it will jeopardize her family and social life. Especially, being impregnated by someone not of this earth. Crossing his arms, he stared at the floor in a short moment of silence.

"…But…what can I do now? I want to help you…and our child. Without putting your life at higher risk."

Jade wrapped her arms across her belly. Holding the life in her. Using one hand, she moved a bang away from her right eye to the back of her ear.

"All I can say is, you're gonna have to disguise as Seymour for a while. So they won't have know that you are here." She suggested.

The demon realized that it is best if he remained in his human form for quite some time until further notice. That way, they wouldn't start coming onto her. In a way of showing agreement, he transformed into a human boy her age. Her was taller than her, beautiful brown eyes, spiked black hair and nicely built up.

Yep, that was Seymour.

Jade flushed. He was as hansom as the day he returned. _'Must be hormones.'_ She thought.

"I guess this form will do for now." Seymour believed. He noticed the motion of Jade's body. Plus, her facial expression. Like she was about to faint. Seymour put his human arm around her, walking themselves back to bed. The boy slowly laid her down on her back. His lips were brushing hers.

"His-I mean, Seymour…" she softly called.

"Yes…" he answered.

"Do you think-" she could finish because Seymour hushed her by using his finger over her lips.

"You mustn't speak," he protested. "You must rest. Our child must rest…"

The girl nodded once and closed her eyes. Seymour placed himself in the bed pulling the covers over the both of them. Scooting closer to the sleeping Jade, he slid his arm around her back and one over her abdominal. With his head closer to hers, he whispered,

"Sweet dreams darling." He began. "I promise I will not fail you and our child."

He felt another arm wrap and tighten around his.

Twelve o'clock pm later-

It's been quiet all morning. Tohru ran the shop while Uncle and Jackie were researching a way to stop an upcoming plot on Jade.

"Uncle, we've been trying since four last night." Jackie said in frustration. "We've got to have something!"

"Patience!" Uncle hissed. "These things take ti-ime!"

Jackie spotted a dress up Jade running to the exit. "Jade!" he called. She stopped dead in her tracks. _'Aw, crap!'_

"And just where are you going?"

"Uh, out." She replied nervously. By the looks of Jade's attire, yes, she was going out. Any teenaged girl would out somewhere out in the city wearing a black camisole and khaki ankle length caprices. He looks suspicious. "To where?"

"Ch. It's only with an old friend from about four or five years back. No big." She lied.

"How did you get a hold of them?"

"I called, duh!"

"Now Jade," Jackie started. "You know your back still needs to recover."

"But I can't just sit on my ass all day waiting for it!" she retorted. "Besides, it's not like we are gonna do anything dangerous." She wasn't entirely sure of that.

Jackie knew she was right. A young man or woman should be given freedom to go back into the world, even after tragedy. He was going to regret this. "Fine. But hold on sec."

He tossed her a black flip phone. "Call us when you need something."

"K." She stuffed the phone into her bag. "Bye Tohru." She waved to the counter.

"Bye Jade." He answered as she rushed out of the shop, looking unsure of her.

Jackie walked back into study room.

_'Please.'_

_----------------------------_

Seymour wearing dark denim jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt, waited for Jade in an alleyway. She finally reached him. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "It's okay," he accepted. He took her hand. "Lets go."

-At the Park-

Jade and Seymour were walking along the sidewalk. Seymour couldn't get something out of his mind. "Jade?" he said. "Hmm?" she responded.

"About last night."

"What?" she was puzzled.

Seymour took a deep breath. "What were you trying to say?"

Jade chewed on her lip for a second. "I was wonder if…nothing." She hesitated.

"Tell me." He demanded.

Knowing he was a powerful demon strong enough to stab through her, she confessed.

"I wanted to know after all of this is over, and after we have the baby, we could start a new life together. Ya know. Get married, move on with our lives, and raise our child. Unless, you are having doubts." Her head hung down. "Because I'm beginning to have it."

Seymour halted both him and Jade. Taking steps in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders. " Listen," he lifted her chin. "I want the exact same thing that you want. I have no doubts that you won't be saved. Because I will and we'll run away together. You and I. I've make you my wife when all of this horror is over."

She blinked. This was the first time experiencing with someone who will commit to her and her child. "You really think that?" she asked.

"Believe me." He said. "I know." Seymour hugged Jade and they kissed a moment. But Seymour sensed a presents and broke off the kiss. "What is it?" Jade asked.

Seymour clenched his teeth. "Something is here." He said turning his back. He looked around the park. Nothing so far.

"We must leave."

"AHH! Let me go!" he heard a scream. He turned around and found Jade gone.

"His Wu!" he heard another. Turning back, a dark ninja held Jade by both arms. Jade had a hard time kicking him away. Seymour's chocolate brown eyes turned red as he growled. "Let her go!" he commanded. About six other warriors surrounded him.

"So you wanna play rough huh?" he growled. He transformed back into his true form.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way…"

His Wu darted toward the warriors to make his first strike.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. 

_We pay tribute to the people of Louisiana, Mississippi, and the Gulf of Mexico. For Hurricane Katrina is threatening the lives of people who don't deserve to die in that kind of way. Homes are destroyed and the city of New Orleans is flooded. I pray that my family in Louisiana and Mississippi are okay so much. Also the citizens. If you relatives or a friend in any of those places, keep your faith that they are in the arms of our Savior Jesus and protected from any harm. I do believe that Mother Nature will realize what she's causing and end the madness._

_God be with them always…_

_Hurricane Katrina- August 29, 2005_

Review Please!


	9. Poem: The Kid She Was

Disclaimer: I own no crap.

Okay! I know it's been long but eighth grade is runnin me wild so I decided to add this mini poem to let ya'll know I ain't dead and I will keep this fic under continuation so enjoy the poem for now.

Genre Drama/Horror/Angst

_What a kid she was…_

Cunning,

Clever,

Classy,

Cool,

Tough…

As curious as she was,

She'd never back out in a fight.

Especially, when the world's at stake.

Her name to many is a mere rock.

The way we see in her name,

Jade.

An unbreakable jewel.

A small fry for her age…

But a heart that outgrown her own self.

_What a kid she was…_

Today,

A young woman

Growing more beautiful,

More intelligent,

More in tact,

Stronger.

But underneath it all,

Her heart still matched her brown amber eyes.

But growing inside…

Evil's own spawn.

Someone her family never thought will been unleashed again.

_The Queen of the Shadows._

She's fought the warriors long enough.

But they are in need of her.

As if in need of a mother.

In need so much they harmed her to keep her.

A healing symbol that will be permanent.

The face of their father.

As it grows,

She hurts,

She's enraged,

She's not her…

She won't be her…

_The kid that she once was…_

Just as she finds love again,

Something she thought would be unbelievable.

Deep inside her.

A spawn of her own.

But so beautiful.

She's never felt like this.

Totally freaked.

She was way too young.

And at a not-so-good-timing

_But the kid she was,_

Has faith.

That she will pass every encounter that she knows she will face.

_Just exactly like the kid she was…_

* * *

I know this poem turned out to be crap but it just came up so I can keep ya'll occupied.

Alright, for while I've been thinking whether this series the I'm trying to make could be a club or something in deviantart. Well I'm just thinking. Or I might have a fanart contest for this which BTW fanart donations are still for those who want to volunteer like Riptide for one(I'm still trying to find that pic Rip) What do you guys think?

Review Please!


	10. Finding Out the Most Difficult

I'm so sorry for that long hiatus. Computer problems and other events got in the way. It's been over a year

Scratch that.

Hey I have a membership to Youtube. I so far made one video based on Card Captor Sakura. It's called 'Before Syaoran Let's Sakura Go'. Everyone's invited to watch!

I also have one comin up. This one's based off of Tsubasa Chronicles. To admit, I am a sucker for Sakura x Syaoran love. The address for the video is posted on my profile. Please enjoy the video it took me weeks!!!

Ch. 10

Genres Drama/Action/Suspense

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_Jade and Seymour were walking along the sidewalk. Seymour couldn't get something out of his mind. "Jade?" he said. "Hmm?" she responded._

_"About last night."_

_"What?" she was puzzled._

_Seymour took a deep breath. "What were you trying to say?"_

_Jade chewed on her lip for a second. "I was wonder if…nothing." She hesitated._

_"Tell me." He demanded._

_Knowing he was a powerful demon strong enough to stab through her, she confessed._

_"I wanted to know after all of this is over, and after we have the baby, we could start a new life together. Ya know. Get married, move on with our lives, and raise our child. Unless, you are having doubts." Her head hung down. "Because I'm beginning to have it."_

_Seymour halted both him and Jade. Taking steps in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen," he lifted her chin. "I want the exact same thing that you want. I have no doubts that you won't be saved. Because I will save you and then, we'll run away together. You and I. I'll make you my wife when all of this horror is over."_

_She blinked. This was her experience with someone who will commit to her even her child. "You really think that?" she asked._

_"Believe me." He said. "I know." Seymour hugged Jade and they kissed a moment. But Seymour sensed a presents and broke off the kiss. "What is it?" Jade asked._

_Seymour clenched his teeth. "Something is here." He said turning his back. He looked around the park. Nothing so far._

_"We must leave."_

_"AHH! Let me go!" he heard a scream. He turned around and found Jade gone._

_"His Wu!" he heard another. Turning back, a dark ninja held Jade by both arms. Jade had a hard time kicking him away. Seymour's chocolate brown eyes turned red as he growled. "Let her go!" he commanded. About six other warriors surrounded him._

_"So you wanna play rough huh?" he growled. He transformed back into his true form._

_"I guess we'll do this the hard way…"_

_His Wu darted toward the warriors to make his first strike._

_**Now…**_

"Let me go you faceless bastards!" Jade cried as as she was struggling be free.

"Hold on!" His yelled as he fought through the duplicates of the many dark ninjas. It was getting more and more difficult within every comeback. His claws were starting to grow numb, his energy was running low and his breath was shortening by the minute. Was this demon emperor growing weaker than ever before? Sure he has weak spots but at that rate he could be closer to death.

"Hsi, look out!"

The demon snapped out his mind and got back in the game. A number of steel blades were coming right at him!

Hsi Wu jumped over the first few. He ducked from a couple of blades. Jumping back up, Matrix style, he leaned back so far he was almost close to the ground. Swiftly leaning back up he was preparing to dodge the next incoming ninja star.

"AGH!!"

Like dragonflies, a star slashed him beneath his left eye, the lower right side of his abdomen, and one nearly slicing his right knee in half.

Down his left uninjured knee, he thought, _'I usually have greater power in my world. I have never felt this weak. This must be different in the human world. I'm losing power. As long as I'm in my demon form I lose more of it. I have to make this quick.'_

--

Jade gaped at her weakened mate.

Taking a deep breath, she elbowed her two captors. She took two fast steps but both caught her by her wrist and making her fall to her knees.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Wrestling all she could to breakaway from the dark ninjas.

The ninja who was tightly holding her left arm looked over to her right. The other ninja as if he had granted someone's permission.

On the left, the warrior lifted up the backside of the struggling teenager's shirt. He spotted her bandaged wound. He removed the patch and placed a hand upon it. The hand had begun to glow a bright red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jade screamed was so loud; birds from the other end of the park had flown away. The heat from the hand was such a shunning pain, she was about to be convinced that they were melting her entire backside.

Back into the reality of the ongoing fight from Jade's horrific howl, Hsi Wu snapped his long wingspan and flapped in a fast motion. Dark warriors were in an instant blown away from the powerful fanning from the demon. More surrounding him, Hsi Wu jumped high into air and aimed a crimson claw to them.

His whispered a spell in tongues. Summoning an attack. The crimson beam of light from his crawl stuck and illuminated around the shadow warriors. They vanished back to the shadows.

"Hsi…" cried the meek Jade as she was hung by the warriors. She was in pain and was nauseous. She was becoming light-headed due to the throbbing of her nerves.

Preparing to make an escape with the girl, the two warriors started to fade.

_SLASH!!_

Instead, the Sky Demon had given them an exit using his own force.

Jade's collapsed onto her and was about to fall face first. His Wu caught her. "Are you okay?"

Pulling her head up, she responded, "Yeah…expect…my back. I think it's bleeding; it really hurts."

Hsi Wu lightly rubbed her shoulder blades to sooth her and avoiding anymore damage to her back because of the sharpness of his claws. Slowly, he lifted her blood soaked shirt and took out a cloth from her purse that was dropped when she was grabbed by the black ninjas. It was thin but it the only use he had to stop the bleeding and keep her body from going into shock.

He lightly patted the cloth on her wound though she let out a small hiss. The blood was beginning the arise and leak less from her system. The thin cloth was getting soaked so he needed squeeze it off.

Though he had froze.

His eyes widened as he stared at her wound. It was some sort drawing or planned diagram scratched on her. No. This wasn't some doodle with loops and corners that's seen on the creations of artists like Picasso or Michelangelo. This was very much different.

_'What have they done to you?' _

If only he had gotten there in time to stop them that night. If only his senses were how they had really hurt her.

He hated himself. He knew why they had wanted her, but this?

"Please no. Not Tar-GAHH!!!"

There was a high pitch whistling in his ears. It was painful sound that passed through his nerves, causing them to throb. Hsi Wu was getting dizzier by the second. He could no longer hold Jade. He feel weary, he had collapsed next to Jade. Using the strength he had left trying to reach for her, the high pitch whistling just kept getting louder.

"J-aadde-"

All he could see was black now.

"Jade!"

Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru had brought down the demon and found their helpless niece on the grass. They ran up the bodies. Lifting up Jade but left His Wu down. Jackie moved her bangs from her eyes and begged her to breathe. No response. From her backside, he felt a warm, thick fluid on his hand. Jackie gasped at the sight of her blood on his hand.

"Oh no. We have to get her to a hospital before she might almost bleed to death again!"

Exclaimed Tohru. He picked Jade up from Jackie.

"Pha!" Uncle spat. "We must we trust a quack with technology, this is more serious matters!"

**The Hospital**

Uncle looked pissed.

Jackie sighed. "Uncle, I know how you feel about hospitals, but this is a better way of keeping Jade from bleeding to death. Besides, Tohru put a spell on His Wu so he would

Uncle sneered. "You and technology now days." He turned to Tohru. "And you!" He smacked him. "Owe!"

"What kind of apprentice are you?! You had to mention a hos-"

"Chan?"

Uncle's fussing was interrupted by the doctor. The three got up from their chairs.

"How is she Doctor?"

He smiled. "She's fine. We stopped the bleeding in her wound and right now she's asleep and breathing on her own."

They relaxed their tense muscles. Thank God.

"Was there anything else of her that was affected?" Jackie asked.

"No. But did have a bad knock out. She and her baby will do just fine."

"…"

The three stood still.

"Her baby?"

The doctor frowned and kept a straight face to them. "I'm guessing she didn't…"

"D-didn't what?" Jackie quivered.

The doctor sighed. "Well, when we checked her respiratory system. We did have support for her to breathe until she regained consciousness. But, she felt very nauseous according to her. We were going to give a sediment to relax a her stomach though before we had asked her when was her last menstrual cycle and she said, 'The beginning of last month.'

But it's already been over thirty days so we had given her and ultra sound to understand why hasn't had one yet. But…we've discovered a fertilized embryo."

The Chan men almost lost their balance. No. She can't do this. Jade is much to young to handle a situation like this. Especially if her life is in desperate aid at this time. Not now please…

Jackie looked up at the doctor.

"How long?"

"About three weeks."

Uncle rested his forehead in his hand and closed his eyes to think.

She holds just as much power now that she has reproduced….

We have to protect her…them…more than what can use now.

Uncle looked over to Jackie. His fist was clenched and his head was weight down.

'God help us help her and her child both…'

_**To Be Continued…**_

Okay!!! I finally finished chapter 10!!! (A parade passes by).

I have a lot of explaining to do. That author's note above the chapter was written months ago so I've never really gotten back to the story til now. (sweat drops). Sorry…

I guess my interest for JCAwent away for while. Anyway, I do have an account on You Tube. I have three videos made. The URL for my page is on my profile. Please tell if you like them. I still love you guys. BTW, I'm planning another Tsubasa Chronicle amv . Again. (Heck, I like that show.)

I love yall!!

Review please!!!


End file.
